


Devil takes no shit

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Devil May Cry
Genre: Anti-Watcher Council, Badass Dante, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curbstomp Battles, Episode: s05e12 Checkpoint, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Frustrated by the Council's threats and Glory's power, Giles calls up someone he knows from his 'Ripper' days. Want some hints? Has white hair, carries a big sword, wears a red trench coat, speaks brazenly and is a total badass. Takes place during 5x12.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Kudos: 16





	Devil takes no shit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea I got from Insieme per la vittoria's 'Buffy May Cry' which, combined with my frustration at the Council in 5x12, produced this.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Sunnydale, Magic Box

Buffy and Giles were beyond annoyed by the Council's demand of a review, and only if Buffy passed it would they give up the information they had on Glory.

They claimed they were on the side of good, but clearly, their pride was blinding them to the threat Glory truly posed.

"I don't want to do this", Quentin Travers said as Buffy and Giles rolled their eyes. "Obviously, we can close this place down permanently."

That got Buffy's attention as she sneered. "You can't do that. You don't have that kind of power."

"Of course we do and a great deal more", Travers said as he stood up to face the Slayer. "In fact, if you insist on fighting us, we can arranged to have Mr. Giles deported within the day."

That made Buffy pause as she looked at Travers in horror while he finished. "Never to set foot in this country again."

As Buffy stared, Travers said. "Or perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Miss Summers. But now you're dealing with grown-ups. Have I made myself clear?"

Before Buffy could respond, Giles said. "You're not going to take her review, and you're not going to deport me. You're going to give us your info on Glory, and then get out of here."

"I see where Miss Summers got the habit of idle threats from", Travers sneered as he got into Giles' face, glaring into his eyes.

"Back in my Ripper days, I met some pretty interesting people", Giles said as he returned Travers' gaze fearlessly. "Powerful people. When Glory originally showed up and proved too much for Buffy, I contacted one of them. He was busy back then, but now, he is not. And he really doesn't like people like you."

As if on cue, the door flew off its hinges and hit one of the two Watchers standing next to Travers, knocking him out as all looked to see a tall, young, handsome man with white hair in a red trench coat with a black shirt under it. A large sword was strapped to his back.

"I guess we should start the party, eh", the man said with a smirk before looking at Giles as he did a mock salute. "Hey old Ripper."

Giles nodded in acknowledgement.

Travers glared at Giles. "You will pay for this."

He gestured at the other Watcher next to him and he charged the man with a roar, only for the man to send him flying across the room with a flick of his right index finger. The Watcher was slammed to the wall and fell down, an indent in his shape visible.

Travers glared at him and roared. "This is outrageous!"

"This is awesome", Buffy said with a smirk as she looked the man up and down. He was not bad on the eyes for sure, and he was really strong.

"Hey beautiful", the man said to her with a smirk and winked, making her smile and shake her head.

"Who are you?" Travers demanded.

"The name's Dante, Son of Sparda", the man introduced himself with a mock bow as the eyes of the entire Council widened in horror and shock, Quentin's being the widest.

"You knew the Son of Sparda and never told us?!" Travers demanded Giles angrily, who simply smirked back at him.

"And this moment makes me not regret it at all", Giles said.

"Son of Sparda, you have to understand", Travers said, his body shaking as Dante moved towards him. "We need to assess how good our Slayer is before we give her important information, as it can be used wrongly in wrong hands, or weak hands."

"Now that's the biggest load o' shit I've ever heard", Dante said and gave Travers the lightest backhand he could, making him fly off into a table, crashing it. Travers staggered up and coughed out blood as well as some of his teeth while Buffy and Giles watched the scene with satisfaction.

"Now you're gonna let this little shop remain open, reinstate old Ripper here into your misogynistic council to introduce some non-misogyny in it, and pay him-"

"Retroactively."

"Retroactively", Dante said. "And you're gonna pay the Slayer too."

Buffy looked at Dante with wide, grateful eyes as he continued. "And tell us what you know about this Glory chick."

Looking at Travers with an infuriating smirk, he said. "Of course, you are a bit too choked up currently to tell us."

Travers glared in hate and embarrassment as Dante looked at the female Watcher. "So the job falls to you, beautiful."

"I should have written my thesis on you", she muttered to herself.

"And I am flattered that a beautiful lady wants my name on a boring piece of paper", Dante said. "Now spew it all out."

"What kind of demon is Glory?" Buffy asked.

"She isn't a demon", the female Watcher said. "She is a God."

For a few seconds, Buffy and Giles were silent.

"Oh!" Buffy finally responded.

"Anything else?" Dante asked and she shook her head.

"Well then", Dante said as the very next second, Travers found himself staring down the barrel of Dante's gun. "Hit the road and take your little pups with you."

Travers wished he could do something, but the entire Watcher's Council with BOTH Buffy and Faith united would be nothing more than a nuisance to him. All he could do was give in to Dante's demands, or he could very well make good on his threats.

Travers had been beaten in his own game.

He gestured to the rest of the Council and they all followed him out, including the two Dante had knocked out earlier. They had awakened but both were staggering here and there due to concussions so the others had to support them out.

"Well then", Dante said to Giles. "I'm gonna go kill this Glory chick. Have a pizza ready for me when I get back."

He turned and walked off as Buffy ran to him in shock. "Didn't you just hear her? She said Glory is a God."

"Yeah I heard", Dante smirked as they walked out of the shop.

"And that doesn't mean anything to you?" Buffy asked him, wondering if Dante was really powerful or really stupid.

"No it doesn't", Dante shrugged.

"The Council was one thing. Glory no sold my blows", Buffy told him.

"You are assuming you and I are the same", Dante said as he walked off.

"Oh God! I should come with you", Buffy muttered as she went with him.

* * *

Later, Glory's lair

The door flew off its hinges as Dante walked in, Buffy in tow, while Glory's two minions looked at him and their eyes widened in horror on recognizing him.

Before they could do a thing, Dante brandished his guns and shot them both, turning them into bloody splatters before he twirled his guns and put them back.

That was when Glory arrived and looked him up and down.

"Sparda?" She asked.

"Nope, his son", Dante told her with a smirk. "So you the Glory chick?"

"Your father was an attractive and respectful Demon. You are attractive, but you lack respect", Glory smirked. "I'd take you as a husband if I didn't have to kill you."

"Yeah, I'm flattered", Dante said as he paced around. "But I have had a few dates with psycho chicks before. Not interested. Doesn't help they were Demons in disguise trying to kill me."

"I am not a Demon. I am a God", Glory laughed.

"And?" Dante asked as Buffy looked at him in horror. That brazen attitude would get him brutally wounded or killed.

Glory roared and charged with a punch, easily outpacing any land vehicle or Demon that Buffy had met. To her shock as well as Glory's, Dante effortlessly dodged her punch. Glory tried to hit many more times but compared to Dante, she was a snail.

He then punched her on the chest and she was sent flying across the room into a concrete wall, shattering it as she fell down.

As she staggered up, Dante raised his sword and brought it downwards on her, splitting her into two as if her solid flesh and bone were nothing more than paper.

The two pieces fell down and became hollow, a man falling out of the shell.

"Ben?" Buffy cried out in shock as she ran to him to help him.

"You know this doofus? I sensed him within her", Dante told her.

Ben's eyes opened as he called out. "Buffy?"

"What's going on, Ben?" She asked him.

"You two kids talk, I'm gonna go eat my pizza", Dante smirked as he walked off while Buffy stared after him, wondering just how powerful he truly was.

* * *

Later

"And that's how you finish a boring day", Dante said as he swallowed the last bit of pizza while Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya watched him in fascination.

"So let me get this straight, trashing that idiotic Council and killing a God who trashed Buffy is a boring day for you?" Xander asked him.

"You should have seen him", Buffy said. "Glory was to him what a normal human is to me. And even that is an unfair comparison."

"I know of him", Anya said, looking him up and down as Xander looked a little jealous. "He is an attractive half-Demon who slays other Demons. He has defeated the likes of Mundus, Abigail and Argosax."

"Now there's a chick who reads her books", Dante shrugged as he got up.

"People usually say that about me", Willow said.

"I've just heard of you is all", Anya said. "The tales fall short of you."

Xander gave a polite cough as he wrapped an arm around Anya while Dante shook his head in amusement.

"So you're half Demon?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, on my father's side, who didn't like the Demons ruling over humans so he locked them in a separate Dimension", Dante said. "And now I hunt Demons who try to make a mess. Doesn't matter how big."

"So, I guess compared to him, you are nothing more than a nuisance to the forces of evil", Tara said to Buffy. "No offense."

"None taken, because it's true", Buffy sighed as she turned to Dante. "Anyway, thanks a lot for coming here and taking down the Council and Glory."

"Oh it's no problem", Dante waved her away. "Some bastards need to be put in their places."

"Still, thank you", Buffy said as she held out her hand and Dante shook it, a mutual respect developing between the Demon Hunter and the Slayer.

"Thanks you, Dante", Giles said as he got up too and held out his hand, which Dante shook.

"Till next time, old Ripper", Dante said as he walked out and sat on his bike, the Scooby Gang waving to him as he waved back and sped away.

"I want a badass trench coat", Xander finally said as all laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> And that ends it. Hope all enjoyed Dante putting the Council in their place and defeating Glory.
> 
> See you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
